The Harry Potter Compendium:House points/Gryffindor Tower/Archive 1
Welcome to Gryffindor Tower, where Gryffindor users participating in this site's House Points Game can come to seek the advice of their Prefects, or to co-ordinate work. If you are from another House, you may read the discussions here, but please do not post anything. ---- Notice Board :To all Gryffindors I am pleased to announce that the House cup has began! I will like all users to show the spirit of a lion. We are smart and we want to be to the best of our abilities to win the House Cup. To gain attention of other prefects and to earn house points we need to: :Fight vandalisim like we are fighting in the Battle of Hogwarts :Remove fanon :Create an article. :To make huge edits to pages like making an 12 inch piece of writing for our N.E.W.T.s :To categorise all pages like we are sorting out which homework to do first. :To upload new and revelent images like we are taking pictures for the Daily Prophet. :Expand a stub or an article tagged for expansion. :Participate in a Lexicon Project like joining Dumbledore's Army. :Clean up an article requiring it. :To be proud of being in this house we are in. Should you have any questions, feel free to ask them on this talk page. If any one has any more ideas for what we need to do, please post them bellow. From your prefect Gryffindors Song: I have recently created a song to liften the spirits of the Gryffindor members. http://i306.photobucket.com/albums/nn252/potionmaster2/noticeboard06-1.jpg Gryffindor Qudditch Team Any one who wishes to tryout for the qudditch team, please sign your name at the "Quidditch Pitch" (not existing). Note Book For ideas that fellow Gryffindor's wish to share: House Song? We could perhaps devise a house song to liften the sprits of our Gryffindor users. New Articles to be Created I think a good place for us to begin would be tying up some loose ends. The following tasks have been left unfinished for several months, so we should focus on completing them, both to improve the wiki and to earn points for Gryffindor. *'Date articles:' Go through Category:Dates and create articles for any missing days. Fill in the "Events" sections on all articles. You can use the Timelines on the HP Lexicon to get ideas for things to include. Articles to be expanded I've been going through the Actors category, and I'd like to get some of the articles up to scratch. I've noticed that the Shirley Henderson article is very detailed and well-referenced, so that's the standard I'd like to lay as a base. Prefect's Desk Where prefects answer your questions. Dates Our prefect asked us to tie up the loose ends on Date articles, but I just thought you might like to know that there is an article for every single date already. I have added images to everyone that I can. Might I suggest we focus a bit on fixing year pages (often with red links)? i.e. 1580s. The articles coming from Wizard of the Month are often linking to these. Also, the link for the Gryffindor Tower page isn't working. Category:House Points Game